Toa Powai
The Toa Powai were a team of Toa formed and led by Turaga Maroona. They were tasked with defending their home island of Powai Nui and protecting its inhabitants. The team was formed by Maroona from Matoran in accordance with the song of a group of Kupurero. Formed specifically in order to combat the Wraith Syndicate, who had invaded the island, they proved successful and established themselves as a force of protection of the island alternative to its government. They then hid inside of the Shrine of Salvation during the Great Regression, and remained hidden until they were summoned during the Leskya-Powai War, where they eventually made peace with the invading Leskya Nuians. History Prehistory Before the existence of the Toa Powai, only one Toa was known to have lived on Powai Nui, a teamless Toa of Stone named Qedua. He was instrumental in forming the PNGC, the island's first true government, and brought peace between the warring Matoran tribes of the island. After this, he was transformed into a Turaga of Stone, rendering the island without a Toa for protection. To compensate for this, and because of the growing frequency of visitors from other islands, the PNGC gave APNWT and the KCO the responsibility of dealing with the island's law enforcement and of protecting the island should hostile invaders visit next. Because of this, the idea that the Powai Nuians did not need Toa for protection, contrary to natural Matoran belief, became widespread throughout the island's culture. However, for unexplained reasons, the Toa of Lightning Maroona later appeared on the island, vowing to serve as a protector for the islanders. Despite initially being on good terms PNGC, Maroona chose not to become an agent of theirs, stating that the Matoran of the island "needed a Toa to look up to who wasn't a government official." Because of this, Maroona became a controversial figure almost immediately, especially when claims arose that her acts of vigilantism were occasionally breaking the law. Formation Main Article: Wraith Syndicate's Invasion To be written... Great Regression Main Article: Great Regression To be written... Leskya Nuian Invasion Main Article: Leskya-Powai War When Maroona, Arvos, and Omakah met hostile Matoran refugees from the destroyed island of Leskya Nui, the three found rediscovered the lost Shrine of Salvation in the Desolation River and summoned Navahko and Corduk from it. In doing this, a conflict began between Powai Nui's natives and the Leskya Nuian "colonists." Colonist Toa of Air Vandir tried to negotiate with the two summoned Toa, but the disembodied spirit of Makuta Hysterix entered his mind and caused him to fight the two Toa shortly before retreating and unreasonably viewing the island's natives as threats. Before Vandir returned, colonist Onu-Matoran Keelo discovered the Mask of Catastrophes and put it on, inducing violent weather and a mild earthquake. Wreshi was later recovered from the Shrine being possessed by Hysterix, but eventually recovered. Salvina was also summoned, and she and Wreshi fought against the Dark Hunter "Alchemist" who was sent by Vandir, and he was captured, although he soon escaped. Detras was later summoned, as was Lewok. The team decided to travel down to Lake Faradi to make one final attempt to negotiate with the Leskya Nuians. However, Detras decided to stay and protect Maroona, Arvos and the Shrine. Vandir came to them, using a Mask of Disguise to disguise himself as Omakah, who had gone with the rest of the team. He convinced Maroona into giving the Shrine a "new" command, supposedly in order to combat the colonists, which instead resurrected the body of Hysterix, allowing his spirit to inhabit a body once again. After knocking Detras and Vandir back, captured Maroona and traveled down to Lake Faradi. Down at Lake Faradi, the negotiation attempt had backfired, as the colonists saw the Toa as a threat and began attacking. Seeing retreat as impossible, the Toa Powai stood their ground, and a small fight had begun, which Hysterix soon entered. During this fight, Keelo was mutated into a powerful Toa capable of controlling Fire, Earth, and Lightning. After this point, he established his own "Empire" and scattered the Toa Powai. Salvina, Lewok, Corduk, Maroona, and Arvos established and hid in Aqueduct, while Detras, Navahko, and Wreshi were captured by Keelo. Hysterix made an alliance with Keelo, and he hid inside Keelo's lair while Keelo told his Empire that the Makuta had either died or disappeared shortly after the battle. Detras ended up escaping Keelo after a violent conflict with him. He took with him Shensii, a Leskya Nuian Ga-Matoran who did not want to be a part of Keelo's Empire. Lewok was then sent on a reconnaissance mission during the night but was confronted by Toa of Stone Merdana. Although he fought her and won, the ruckus alerted Vandir and several Matoran, and in his tired state Lewok was easily captured. The Toa of Air was kept in Keelo's chamber, where Keelo told him that he was going to be pivotal in his plans to take the whole island for himself. He used his Vehere to send a mental message to Detras, telling him where Aqueduct was, and so he and Shensii traveled to it. Meanwhile, Wreshi and Navahko were being held captive by Hatar in the outer region of Keelo's Empire. Wreshi, whose weapon was confiscated, managed to reclaim it and knocked Hatar down. A feeling of rage overcame him, later revealed to be Hysterix, and Navahko had to forcefully stop him from killing Hatar. The two left Hatar, who presumably went back to Lake Faradi. Detras and Shensii arrived at Aqueduct and were given a warm greeting by the rest of the team. Soon after, Vandir and Merdana came up in order to spy on them. Arvos noticed them, and Detras, Salvina, and Corduk went out to drive them away. When met with retaliation, a fight began, with the Toa Powai ultimately winning. Vandir and Merdana, with the former having taken a nonfatal gunshot to the chest, were allowed to retreat. Navahko and Wreshi met Omakah and "Alchemist" in the nearby wilderness. "Alchemist" had been abused and left to shut down by Keelo for trying to desert a battle, and had suffered from amnesia, which Omakah used to convince him he was a Toa, which he later was revealed to be. Hysterix entered his mind, however, and caused him to remember his past. He then fought against Navahko and Wreshi, before his weakened state proved to be too big of a burden and he retreated. Lewok would then send a message to Navahko, and he, Wreshi and Omakah made their way up to Aqueduct and rejoined their teammates. After Hysterix found the Mask Maker's Tool, Keelo used it in conjunction with Lewok's mask to create a powerful mental blast that killed "Alchemist." This blast alerted everyone in Vo-Powai, and Salvina used this event in order to convinced Detras to take his role as the leader of the Toa Team more responsibly. While trying to spy on those in Aqueduct, Leskya Nuian Ko-Matoran Jeko was captured by Omakah and Shensii. He was brought before Maroona, who used her Mask of Psychometry to view a flashback which saw him hiding in foliage with Tyria observing the moments before "Alchemist"'s death. During this, the two talked about a plan Keelo had, which was to entice Detras into a duel in order to decide the fate of the island. This duel would be trapped, as Keelo would call for Vandir, Merdana, Hatar, and several armed Matoran to slay the Toa of Fire. The Toa Powai created a counter to this and planned to capture and contain Keelo using the Shrine of Salvation. At the battlefield in Vo-Powai, everything went as planned for the Toa Powai, and Keelo was successfully trapped in the Shrine of Salvation. However, before the Toa of Fire could try and negotiate with the Leskya Nuians who were there for Keelo's trap, Makuta Hysterix materialized, placed Detras inside of the Shrine as well, and destroyed the device. After mocking several Matoran and Toa and revealing that he had manipulated both the Leskya Nuians and the Powai Nuians, he used the Mask Maker's Tool to weaken the Elemental powers of all Toa present. A battle then broke out, during which Omakah and Shensii obtained the Tool and ran off. Hysterix pursued them as night fell, and Omakah sacrificed his life in order to wound, weaken and de-power the Makuta. The Makuta escaped and the conflict between the Leskya Nuians and the Powai Nuians died down majorly. Lewok was freed from bondage, and as Vandir and Merdana decided to leave along with any Matoran who wanted to leave, Hatar betrayed his brother and later became an official member of the Toa Powai. A truce was officially declared between the Leskya Nuians and the Powai Nuians, and all Leskya Nuians who did not leave with Vandir joined the island's natives to rebuild their civilization and live together in peace. With Detras gone, Corduk took up the role of leading the team under Maroona's watch. Great Egression To be written... Members Official Honorary Allied Appearances * The Feral Plains - First Appearance; Volumes ''I'', ''II'', ''III'', ''IV'', ''V'', ''VI'', ''VII'' * Against the Storm - Volumes ''II'', ''III'', ''IV'', ''V'', & ''VI'' Category:Toa Powai Category:Powai Nui Category:Toa Category:Toa Teams